S O R A
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: SORA for Silvers On the Rough Action! Nah, mereka kok jarang tampil ya? Padahal gak kalah gokil toh! Kalau gitu, langsung aja! sambut mereka dengan riuh /Summary jelek, fic GaJe, namun harap dinikmati/ DLDR


S.O.R.A

(Silvers On the Rough Action!)

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya! Karena saya lahir jauh sesudah nih anime dirilis #gubrak ngacoEuyy

Warning: Fic Gaje, Abal, Gagal,Cabe-cabean (lho?), Jelek, dsb~

Summary: Setelah dikacangin sekian lama, kini para sampingan (?) juga dikasih kesempatan nebeng. Toh mereka juga diciptain sama Kurumada-sensei kan? #ditendang. Ayo riuhkan mereka! Para Silver saints!

Don't Like? Well, Don't Read! It's Easy~

.

.

EnjOy~

.

.

Shion tengah bingung-bingungnya menghadapi masalahnya saat ini. Apalagi seluruh saint yang biasa diandalkan kini ada urusan tersendiri. Kelima bronzies plus 5 lainnya yang gak laku-laku amat (?), para goldies juga sibuk sendiri.

Nah, ada masalah apa? Mari kita lihat!

_#Flashback_

_Saori seperti biasanya duduk di tahtanya sambil baca majalah entah apalah namanya. Hari-hari terlalu damai, sunyi, senyap. Tak ada gangguan sama sekali. Itulah yang membuat diri sang Saori jadi bosan._

_"Apa ada hal lain yang menarik selain kedamaian ini?" gumamnya sebal._

_Saori mengarahkan pandangannya yang sudah menangkap satu artikel di halaman majalah itu._

_"Shion~~~~ "_

_And let's begin the hell! (?)_

_#EndofFlashback_

Shion memijiti jidatnya pelan sambil menyoraki otakknya agar memberikan ide brilian (?). Tapi sudah sejam berjalan dan tetap saja. B-L-A-N-K = KOSONG MELOMPONG.

"Hufh.. Aku harap ada yang bisa ngasih ide atau gimana kek.. Si Seiya main ke panti asuhan temannya. Ikki lagi kencan sama Henna, si OC author. Siapa lagi yang kencan yah.. Palingan Aiolia sama Marin."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam menyala terang benderang di atas kepala Shion. Ada ide yang brilian di dalam otaknya!

Dengan cosmo pemanggilnya, dia memanggil para saint yang diyakininya sedang free-time. Dan benar juga, mereka sedang waktu luang (pakai kata banget malahan).

Shion mengabsen saint-saint itu. "Perseus Algol, Ophicius Shaina, Lizard Misty.. Kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian kemari?" tanya sang Pope dengan nada agen rahasia (?)

"Buat ngasih aku perisai baru kan? Perisai medusaku dirusak sama si Shiryu lagi gara-gara gak sengaja diinjaknya kemarin." Tebak Algol.

"Errm.. Jangan-jangan mau beliin aku kuteks baru? Masa aku pakai jurus _thunder claw_ terus-terusan pakai kuku ungu? Jadul." Tebak Shaina.

"Doh~ please duech guys.. Kyoko pasti mau beliin eike kosmetik baru khan? Sekalian beliin buat Dite-sensei dunk! Kasian sensei eike yang moe itu~" bujuk Misty. Lho, sejak kapan si kadal berguru dengan ikan? #dilempar

Shion langsung kejengkang kebelakang dengan non-elitnya. _'Capek-capek gua jadi pope, tapi yang terkumpul kok saint gak waras yah?'_

Sang pope berdehem sebentar lalu angkat bicara. "Tidak, bukan itu alasan kemari. Algol kalau kamu mau, silahkan minta Mu memperbaikinya. Shaina, kamu konsul ke saint cewek lain karena kuteks diluar wewenang(?) saya. DAN SAYA SAMA SEKALI GAK TERTARIK BUAT BELIKAN KAMU DAN APHRODITE KOSMETIK! EMANGNYA AKU INI PACAR KALIAN HAAAH?!"

Misty langung melindungi wajahnya yang 'tampan' itu dengan tangannya. "Eeuwh, Pope~ gak pakai hujan lokal, eike ngerti kokz~"

Sekali lagi Shion berdehem dan angkat bicara. "Sepertinya ada misi dari Athena-sama. Sayang sekali, Gold saints sibuk. Bronze juga. Nah, sepertinya kalian para Silver bisa aku minta tolong."

Ketiganya tampak senang (meski Shaina lagi pake topeng). Maklumlah, yang dapat giliran terusan Cuma Bronzies dan Goldies. Hanya silveries yang SUPER jarang. Kasian klen semua~ #authorDibanting

"Okay, pope~ silahkan jelaskan misi kami." Sahut Shaina pakai nada James Bond. (?)

"Begini.. Kebetulan Athena waktu itu baca-baca majalah dan di salah satu artikelnya ada daftar film bioskop baru. Tapi karena majalahnya itu udah edisi 3 bulan yang lalu, jelas-jelas filmnya ya udah lewat."

"Jadi maksud Pope, kami harus berantem didepannya gitu buat gantiin filemnya? Weleeh, begitu ada pertandingan pasti dia nonton dari atas kok! Apa gak bosen tuh?" tanya Misty.

"Dengerin dulu cakap orang oii!" sewot Shion. "Kalian hanya bisa kusuruh membuat film lainnya yang bisa menenangkan Athena-sama. Tapi yang bagian susahnya, kalian harus pakai tema yang diinginkannya."

Ketiganya cengok seketika. "Jadi.. Apa dong temanya?"

"Hide and Seek- SeeU."

Hanya itulah perkataan Shion sebelum dia berjalan pergi entah kemana. Kecengo-an (?) ketiga Silver itu bertambah. Yang ada dipikiran mereka itu adalah : SeeU itu apa?

* * *

Setelah proses pergi browsing, nge-klik sana-sini dan juga pertanyaan gaptek yang keluar dari mulut mereka (?), akhirnya mereka sukses membuat naskahnya. Sekarang tinggal nyari orang tambahan. Gak mungkin bikin film kalo modal cuman 3 biji aja kan? #dijewer_3serangkai

"Gini aja, Algol pergi nyari orang-orangnya dan Misty urus lokasi pengambilan filmnya." Shaina memberikan komando.

"Kau sendiri apa?" tanya Algol.

"Aku akan mengurus pengurusannya." Lalu kemudian si saint wanita itu melesat pergi.

Algol dan Misty angguk-angguk ngerti sampai...

"WOOYY! KAU NGIBULIN KAMII!" jerit keduanya.

Sementara itu, Shaina sendiri ngikik-ngikik sendiri. Puas akan dirinya yang memang ratunya ngibul. Kalau rajanya siapa? Waduh! Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Saga, Milo, Aiolia.. Mo siapa lagi coba? Hampir semuanya raja ngibul! #Digilas satu sanctuary

Beberapa jam kemudian, beberapa saint sudah ditemukan buat lowongan urusan film. Misty juga ketemu rumah tua buat film horrornya.

"Okay, mari mulai!" seru Shaina yang diikuti teriakan membahana 1945 (?) dari yang lainnya.

.

.

.

_**SilverSaints presents..**_

_**Hide and Seek**_

_Ucapkan manteranya. Selesaikan ritualnya. Apakah kau akan menemui kematian? Atau malah mencurangi kematian?_

_._

_._

( Note : _Italic = _Behind the Scene alias aba-aba dari sutradara. || **Bold **= batin/pikiran )

"Aku memanggil kalian. Jiwa kembar.."

Tangan Algol bergetar memegang kedua boneka lusuh itu.

"Kalau kalian menemukan aku.. kalian bebas memiliki jiwaku.."

Algol memandang sebentar boneka-boneka itu. Masih belum apa pergerakan.

"Aah! Boneka sialan! Uda kotor, jelek! Semprul dah koe Shaina!"

"_Wooooi! Salah naskaah! Harusnya kau tetap memandang boneka itu sampai boneka itu bicara! Kampret lu Sirius! Cepetan urus efek bonekanya!" jerit Docrates._

"_Iya, sabar lah!" balas Sirius gak nyante._

Begitu Algol bersiap melempar boneka itu, kepala kedua boneka itu langsung menoleh ke arah wajah Algol. Kedua pasang mata kancing itu menatap mata Algol.

"Kami~ terima~ tawaranmu~ Al-gol~~"

Suara melengking kedua boneka itu mengundang Algol menjadi histeris.

"KAMPREEET! INI CUMAN FILEM, TAPI SERAAM BEGOO!"

"_W-Woi.. Gak gitu juga kali~" komentar Sirius sweatdrop akut._

Algol berlari menyusuri lorong rumah itu. Ternyata pemuda berandalan itu sengaja memilih rumah tua, besar dan kosong sebagai tempatnya bermain petak umpet. Petak Umpet Jiwa.

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang sempurna. Dibalik sebuah ruangan kecil. Begitu dia masuk dan menutup pintunya, dia bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun disekitarnya.

**Gelap sekali.. Gelap! Bagaimana aku bisa melihat seperti ini! Lho? Tunggu! Bukannya harusnya ada lampu di sini?**

"_Jamian! Kau ini gimana sih?! Harusnya ada lampu kecil di ruangan itu!" bentak Docrates_

"_Sabar lah! Aku lagi main sama burung gagak kesayanganku!" protes Jamian._

_-Dhhuuaaakk!- Dan itulah suara panci dilempar dan telak mengenai kepala Jamian._

Keheningan tetap berlanjut. Kegelapan masih menyelimuti. Algol perlahan mulai merasa tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu mulai sirna ketika Algol merasa ganjil. Rasanya seperti ada yang berhadapan langsung dengannya, tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat di kegelapan.

Algol meraba di sekitarnya. Rasa lega sekaligus sesal bercampur aduk ketika ia menemukan senter. Begitu dia menyalakannya...

.

.

Tidak ada apapun.

Rasa lega menjalar ke pembuluhnya dan dia kembali mematikan senter itu. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa ganjil itu datang. Dan hal yang sama terulang ketika dia menghidupkan senternya.

"Gila deh! Saraf perasa gue kayaknya ada yang putus deh.." gumam Algol sambil mematikan senternya.

"_Malah perasaannya saraf kewarasanmu uda eror posisi smua tuh." celetuk Shiva._

"Eh, Pavo pabo lo ya! Gak usah hina awak sementara muka lo ancur gituan!" bentak Algol. (Tanpa sadar kalau kamera masih nyala)

_Shiva hanya sweatdrop, Docrates sudah menepuk jidatnya menggunakan naskah film yang SUPER tebal._

"_Capek-capek gua ngatur, malah diancurin anak ini pula. Aphes gue!" ratap Docrates._

"_U-Udahan! Lanjut aja, Gol!"_

"Gol apaan maksud lo, pavo?! GolPut aja skalian! Golongan Putra!" bentak Algol kesal.

.

.

Kriik.. Kriik.. Kriik..Kriik..**#KehabisanKalimat**

"_Eh, Peank.. GolPut itu Golongan PUTIH. Bukan Golongan Putra. Lo ini mentang-mentang lumayan kuat, bukan berarti lo jenius amat, dodhong." Komentar Sirius sambil geleng kepala_

Dengan o'on blo'onnya Algol menjawab,"H-Hah? Masa?"

.

_STAND BY_

_SORRY FOR THE DELAY_

.

(Setelah masalah kelar) Algol kembali diam dan menjaga kesunyian agar keberadaannya tak diketahui. Tapi lagi-lagi perasaan ganjil itu datang. Algol berasumsi itu hanya perasaan yang sama lagi.

Tapi seiring menit berlalu, perasaan itu tetap saja berkelanjutan dan Algol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membuka senter yang dipegangnya. Tetapi sama saja karena lagi-lagi tak ada apapun.

"Sialan ah!" gerutu Algol.

Tetapi begitu dia mematikan senternya?

Sebuah wajah dengan senyuman indah mematikan (?) tertampang jelas di pandangannya. Tatapan menusuk itu seakan ingin merobek segala sesuatu yang ditargetkannya.

Keringat dingin kembali mengucur deras. Algol benar-benar membatu, tak bisa mengatakan atau berbuat apapun lagi.

"Sh-Shaina.. L-Lo kok serem amat sih.." bisik Algol tertahan, ketakutan. "M-Melebihi emak aku yang lagi maskeran di tengah malam kliwon."

Wuah, ternyata salah satu arwah boneka itu adalah Shaina. Dan sepertinya Orpheus melakukan pekerjaan tata riasnya dengan baik. Karena Shaina sudah 100% kembar sama nenek si Zelos. Dan bahkan si Zelos sendiri aja uda parah tampangnya. Neneknya gimana coba? Mungkin gak separah cucu kodoknya yah..

#BackToStory!

Mendengar itu, Shaina uda hampir mau mengeluarkan aura yang serupa dengan para Uzumaki. Cuman masalahnya, camera masih menyala. Dia gak mau membuat usahanya sia-sia.

Jadi untuk nahan hasrat mulianya (?), dia menginjak kaki Algol. Algol sendiri? Juga tahan-tahan sakit karena dia masih didepan camera.

'_**Njrit! Kaki cewe ini ganas betul! Ayo Algol, ikuti skripsinya!'**_ batin Algol berapi-api, tapi rada pasrah.

"M-Mau apa kau..." bisik Algol.

"Ji-wa~ Aku menemukanmu~" balas sang arwah dengan nada cempreng mengundang rasa merinding menjalar.

Wajah Algol pucat seketika. "PE-PERGI KAU! AAAAAAAHHH!" Jeritnya sambil mendorong sosok itu dan kemudian bergegas membuka pintu dan menghambur keluar. Tapi amat disayangkan, karena..

"Ji-wa~ Aku mendapatkanmu~" kali ini, arwah yang satu lagi _A.K.A Lizard Misty_ langsung muncul dihadapan Algol. Dan lebih sedapnya pula..

"AAAAAAAHHH! MATAKU TERBAKARR! GILA LO JELEEEEK!" jerit Algol langsung berlari pontang-panting.

Kalau Shaina aja uda mirip sama nenek Zelos, berarti si Misty uda mirip sama nenek buyutnya si Zelos kali yah? :v

#BackAgain

Algol masih berlari dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Namun diiringi waktu berlalu, energinya mulai terkuras hingga ia tak dapat berlari secepat sebelumnya. Padahal dua monyet- eh, maksudnya arwah boneka itu masih mengejarnya.

Keduanya tetap berjalan pelan, namun entah kenapa bisa menyusul Algol dengan mudah. Dengan langkah kaki yang menggema kemana-mana, bola mata bersinar terang mencekam dan cengiran tajam yang menambah kesan horror.

"_Gila deh. Keren amat suasananya." Komentar Argora agak terhibur._

"_Itu si Shaina sama Misty kok mirip kali ya ke Shimizu dari Baka to Test?" gumam Docrates. _

"_Bakat mungkin." Komentar Sirius._

Kini tak ada lagi pilihan tersisa. Tenaga Algol sudah terkuras penuh. Dan yang paling parahnya, dia tak sengaja membuat dirinya terjatuh dari lantai dua ke lantai satu. Alhasil kakinya patah.

_Semuanya sweatdrop berat. "Alamak. Mana ada scene jatuh dari lantai satu. Jangan-jangan patah beneran?" komentar semuanya kompakan._

"AAAH! S-SAKIIT!" jerit Algol.

Dan satu hal lagi, kedua arwah tadi sudah menunggu didepan Algol. Masih memasang senyuman Yandere ala Yuno Gasai. Dan menggumamkan "Jiwa~" berulang dan ulang kali.

"T-Tunggu! Kaki gue patah, bego! Kat wey! Kaat!" jerit Algol.

Padahal Algol mau tereak ke kru behind the scene. Cuman mana ada yang ngerti apa arti 'Kat'. Yang betul itu kan 'Cut!' . Ckckckck~ Algol baka amat nih.

"Game over..."

"Algol..."

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

"JYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Menghibur sekali! Saya suka! Suka banget!" puji Saori sambil menepuk tangan dan menghapus air matanya. Saori langsung mengambil remote control dan mengulang kembali isi rekaman film buatan Silveries.

Misty, Shaina dan Algol (Yang kakinya sudah di-gips) hanya pasang wajah –cape deeh- karena mereka bikin horror, bukannya horror thriller tapi horror GaJe dan alhasil jadinya gak kerasa deh unsur takut-menakutnya.

Shion yang turut nonton disamping Saori sebenarnya sudah ingin ngakak setengah mati. Tapi dia kasihan dengan saint-saintnya yang sudah 'bertempur' demi ini.

"Kalian keren! Saya salut deh!" puji Saori.

Mendengar itu, ketiganya senang. Siapa yang gak senang dipuji coba?

"Oya, omong-omong, mana action figurenya Shion?"

"Hah?"

Keempat pejuang itu menatap dewi mereka dengan pandangan 'Apa?'. Action Figure apa yang dibicarakan Saori?

"Tapi Athena-sama kan minta dibuatin film berdasarkan lagu Hide and Seek-SeeU." Ujar Shaina.

"Hah? Aku, minta dibuatin film? Nggak kok. Setidaknya rencananya bukan buat bulan ini. Rencananya sih mau nyuruh bulan depan, tapi oh sudahlah. Dan aku kan dari awal minta dibeliin Action Figure yang ini."

Saori menujuk artikel di majalah yang semula. Tapi alangkah sialnya, ternyata Shion salah lihat. Shion malah tak sengaja mengira Saori menunjuk daftar film bioskop. Padahal aslinya, Saori menunjuk ke arah gambar Figure.

"Aku baru-baru ini suka Cardfight Vanguard, jadi karena kebetulan ada jual Figure si Kai Toshiki yah aku pengen dong."

Shion hanya bisa membatu dan menatap ketiga silveries yang sudah memasang tampang stres pasrah minta disepak. Setelah sadar dari alam baka, Shion mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sejumlah uang.

"I-Ini.. Aku mohon, maafkan saya dan tolong segera belikan figure itu. Saya permisi ke Pope Chamber dulu."

Dengan begitu, Shion langsung berjalan keluar ruangan. Dan setelah itu, terdengar jelas ada jeritan menggema di ruangan itu.

Saori sendiri kembali asik dengan film buatan para Silveries dan bagaimana ketiga lainnya? Yah mereka bersyukur di ruangan itu ada racun tikus.

.

.

.

.

Karena kebetulan, Misty uda nengok beberapa tikus berkeliaran. Maklumlah dia itukan maniak sama yang namanya bersih dan higenis.

The End dengan GAJE!

Algol, Misty, Shaina: #JAWDROP

Ketrin: Maaf ya kalian kunistain~ gak punya ide lain ney :v

Misty: KOK MESTI KAMI! EMANG EIKE SALAH APA SAMA YEY?!

Ketrin: Eh! Lo ngutang lima puluhribu sama gua!

Misty: N-Nanti gue bayar!

Algol, Shaina: oalee nasip! #facepalm.

Ketrin: Dan kalian dua juga masih belum lunasin utang kalian lho..

Algol, Shaina: #ngacir

Ketrin, Misty: W-Waduh ^^;

Mind to RnR?


End file.
